At least some known slot machine is played by inserting cash, or in newer Ticket-In, Ticket-Out machines (TITO), a paper ticket with a barcode, into the machine. Play is initiated by pressing a lever or button, or on newer machines, by pressing a touchscreen on its face. The game itself may or may not involve skill on the player's part—or it may create the illusion of involving skill while only being a game of chance.
The object of the game is to win money from the machine. The game usually involves matching symbols, either on mechanical reels that spin and stop to reveal one or several symbols, or on simulated reels shown on a video screen. The symbols are usually brightly colored and easily recognizable, such as images of fruits, numerals or letters, and simple shapes such as bells, diamonds, or hearts; newer video slot machines use animated cartoon characters and images of popular characters from movies or television shows.
Most games have a variety of winning combination of symbols, often posted on the face of the machine (or available on a different screen, accessible by touching a button on the main touchscreen, on video slot machines). If a player matches a combination according to the rules of the game, the slot machine pays the player cash or some other sort of value, such as extra games.
Millions of dollars a year are spent by Slot Machine Manufacturers researching what symbols will appeal to the widest and most profitable demographic of slot players. As such, game manufacturers spend millions of dollars on licensing and entering into partnership agreements which allow for the use of specific brands and imagery within the content of their games. This is all done in an attempt to lure the player with images and symbolism that the slot manufacturers hope will appeal to their target demographic.
Therefore, it is extremely desirous to offer a machine that utilizes a player's own imagery which is stored on their mobile device, eliminating the “guess work” in the research and development process. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs. The present invention also eliminates the need for slot machine manufacturers to pay licensing fees to various brands and content owners.